vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Abigail Walker
Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A, higher with Rage Empowerment Name: Abigail "Fetch" Walker Origin: InFAMOUS Gender: Female Age: 23 Classification: Human, Conduit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid, higher via absorbing energy), Longevity, Enhanced Senses (Can see objects and enemies through walls), Aura, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Neon Manipulation, Levitation, Mind Manipulation (By targeting an enemy's weak points, she can completely take control of their minds and easily make them do her bidding), Matter Manipulation (Can destroy targets on a molecular level leaving them to dissolve into the air as light particles. Has control over neon), Explosion Manipulation (Can destabilize matter to the point of making it explode with one attack, can create neon rockets and psuedo-singularities), Forcefield Creation (During her fight with Delsin, she could create bubble-like forcefields that repel attacks and send nearby enemies flying), Air Manipulation (Can fire powerful blasts of neon wind), Stasis Field Generation, Gravity Manipulation (Can create gravity singularities of light that draw in all enemies and objects before violently exploding, instantly turning enemies into neon and sending flaming debris flying in all directions), Time Manipulation (Her stasis bubbles freeze targets in time), Transmutation (Can turn people into neon), Intangibility (Can turn into neon light while running), Afterimage Creation, Rage Power (Becomes increasingly stronger the more intense her rage is), Durability Negation, Homing Attack (With Neon Missiles), Attack Reflection (With Neon Blasts), Limited Reactive Evolution (Conduits gain new powers and abilities by stressing their powers in different ways. In moments of extreme duress, their bodies will develop new powers to best aid the situation), Resistance to Disease Manipulation, Poison, Matter Manipulation/Transmutation (Delsin's matter-altering abilities had no effect on her), and Time Manipulation (Stasis fields will not freeze her in time whether the move is performed by Delsin or herself) Attack Potency: At least Small Island level (Can turn enemies and civilians into energy and absorb them, and can strike at Relativistic speeds with her Finishers), higher 'with Rage Empowerment 'Speed: FTL (Can move and fight at light speeds. Can react to and control her movements while amped up with Neon Clouds, which allow her to literally become faster than light, and her speed has increased after training for years in Curdun Cay. Easily dodged lasers from Delsin during their fight), higher with Laser Focus (Slows down her perception of time) Lifting Strength: Class 5, higher 'with Rage Empowerment 'Striking Strength: At least Small Island Class, higher 'with Rage Empowerment 'Durability: '''At least '''Small Island level (Can survive attacks from opponents comparable to her) Stamina: Limitless with light speed, allowing her to run indefinitely. High with combat techniques, though she'll need to recharge eventually. Range: Standard melee range. Kilometers with projectiles and attacks. Standard Equipment: A cellphone with a GPS. Has been customized to allow her to track signals. Intelligence: High. Was a straight-A student in school, and is extremely adept in strategic combat and urban warfare. Received highly advanced, militaristic training in Curdun Cay by Augustine personally. And took down Seattle's entire drug-smuggling operation. Weaknesses: Has a limited amount of Neon power and must go to neon locations to recharge. Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Neon Manipulation:' Her powers over neon having manifested themselves somewhere in her late teens, Abigail was trained in controlling them when the DUP apprehended her. As a result, Abigail possesses a great degree of control over neon, which she can use in a variety of ways. She is capable of firing volatile beams of neon, as well as shorter consecutive blasts, allowing her to dispatch enemies from great distances. She can also see her opponent's weak spots, allowing her to quickly kill opponents. Abigail can also send a blast of neon wind to put enemies in stasis, allowing her to hit their weak spots easier. She can also send multiple neon rockets to hit many enemies simultaneously. If an attacker ventures too close, Abigail can also generate a concussive force field around herself to temporarily stun them. As for close combat, she uses fast punches and kicks powered up by her neon energy. Abigail is also capable of transforming herself into neon to move around at superhuman speeds, jump large distances and run up vertical surfaces. Like Delsin, Abigail is able to use Neon Thrusters to slow her descent. Finally, she is able to produce a singularity which draws in enemies for a few seconds, before generating an explosion. **'Drain Neon:' The ability to drain neon signs, neon lights, or any other neon source. **'Neon Bolt:' Allows Fetch to fire long range streams of neon, whether it be in a rapid burst, or singular sniper-like beam. **'Light Speed:' Transforms Fetch into a blazing streak of neon light. Allows her to cross the city, run up buildings, run through porous objects or even people, and escape her enemies. ***'Photon Jump:' Allows Fetch to jump high in the air during light speed. ***'Air Dash:' Allows Fetch to launch herself forward through the air. This can be used twice in succession. **'Melee:' Neon-infused physical strikes. ***'Melee Finisher:' Performs a massive physical strike to an enemy within range. Defeating an enemy with a normal melee combo recharges Fetch's finisher attacks. She can use up to three before needing to recharge. ***'Dash Strike:' Fetch dashes toward an enemy and quickly performs a melee strike to trap them in stasis. ***'Dash Strike Recharge:' Landing a dash strike recharges finisher ammo. ***'Mega Finisher:' Creates a massive explosion on contact, heavily damaging the target and nearby enemies. **'Laser Focus:' Allows Fetch to zoom in on her enemy to detect weak spots, which she can snipe to take them down efficiently. She can slow time significantly for a few seconds. ***'Weak Point Recharge:' Hitting an enemy in their weak spot will refill Fetch's focus meter by 50%. ***'Enslave:' Weak point takedowns will cause an enemy to fight for Fetch for a brief amount of time. **'Stasis Blast:' Launches a wave of neon energy, trapping the enemy in a neon bubble. Enemies caught in this stasis field will be frozen in time, unable to move or fight. This makes it easier to target their weak spots. Fetch's proficiency with the ability allows her to extend her range with this ability to multiple meters and increase the duration of the ability. ***'Volatile Stasis:' Enemies trapped in stasis take twice as much damage. Defeating an enemy in stasis will cause a massive explosion. Additionally, enemies within close proximity to each other, regardless of if they are in stasis, will contribute to a chain explosion. **'Homing Missiles:' Launches a salvo of neon missiles that automatically seek enemies. Fetch can launch up to four salvos before needing to recharge her ammo. ***'Heavy Detonation:' Missile explosions do extra damage, and launch enemies into the air. **'Neon Singularity:' Fetch condenses all her neon energy into a single point of light, pulling in everything nearby, and warping space near it's area of effect. Defeating more enemies allows her additional use of this ability. ***'Supernova:' Neon vengeance unleashed. The singularity pulls in anything that's not nailed down, and a few things that are. ***'Note:' Supernova is the upgraded form of Neon Singularity, and the only one she can use. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Infamous Category:Flight Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Mind Users Category:Rage Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Transmutation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Air Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Speedsters Category:Hax Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 7